Wed at Midnight
by laney9830
Summary: When the guys find out that Laney is getting married, Corey gets jealous. Laney doesn't want to get married but has to for her family. Her older meaner sister Ashley is planning something bad and the groom is not what he seems. Can Corey and the guys stop the wedding before its too late? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

The guys decided to hang out at Laney's house to practice since Trina had invited her friends over for the night at her house. "Where is Laney?" Kon asked. "She's supposed to be here." Then Laney came downstairs with a suitcase and she put it in her mom's car. "Uh Laney?" Kin said. "Yes?" Laney said. "Going somewhere?" Kon asked. "I am leaving for Chicago right now," Laney said shutting the trunk. "And I'm not coming back." "What?!" Kin said. "Why?" Laney smiled nervously and sighed. "I am... getting married." Corey's heart shattered and he didn't move.


	2. Chapter 2

Corey's POV:

Laney's getting married?! She's only thirteen! I can't believe this. I look at Lanes who's looking at me with a guilty expression. She gets in the car and she and her mom drive off, leaving me, Kin, and Kon alone. "Wow," Kin said. "I can't believe this is happening." "I know," Kon said. "Our little girl is growing up! I'm so happy for her!" At that moment, I snap. "How could you be happy for her?! The girl that I love is getting married to someone else!" I yelled. Kin and Kon just smile at me and fold their arms. "I knew it!" Kin said. "What?" I said. "You're jealous!" Kon said finishing his brother's sentence.

"I am not jealous!" I yelled. "Oh really?" Kin said. "You looked heart broken when Laney said she was getting married," Kon said. I sighed, "Fine! I'm jealous! So what?!" I snapped. Then Laney came inside the house. "I thought you left," Kin said. "Yeah," Laney said. "I forgot to tell you that you guys are invited to the wedding." "Awesome!" Kon said. "Come on," Laney said. I sigh and walk out the door with everyone else.

Laney's POV:

We all piled into my mom's car. Kin and Kon sat in the way back, and Corey and I sat behind my mom. I noticed that Corey kept looking at me in a sad way. "Core are you ok?" I asked even though I knew what this was about. "Yeah I'm fine Lanes," he lied. I frown and look out the window and wondering what my future is going to be. The drive was 2 days. I laid my head on Corey's shoulder and fell asleep. He put his arms around me and I blushed hard. I heard him whisper "I love you Lanes." I smiled and felt guilty that I was getting married to someone else. We finally pulled up at my sister's house which used to be my mom's house. "Hey Ashley," I said and I hugged my sister. "Hey," she said. My sister had long red hair, and she was wearing jeans, a black tank top, and sneakers. Ashley was 15 years old and was a pain in the butt most of the time. When we were kids, she would always put me in the closet and pretend I'm in jail. Then my little 5 year old sister Nya came out. "Laney!" She said happily and hugged me. She was wearing a cream yellow shirt with Fluttershy's cutie mark on it with jean shorts and pink sneakers. She's a big fan of my little pony. Her favorite is Fluttershy and she has animals and Fluttershy painted all over her room. My grandma is good at jewelry so she even made Nya an element of Kindness necklace. "Hi Nya," I said and I hugged her. I hugged all of my family members. We all walk into the house and sit down. It looked exactly the same when I last saw it. "So lets get down to buisness," Ashley stood up. "Laney as you know, you are going to be wed at midnight tonight." I saw Corey fold his arms and look down. I look at Kin and Kon and mouth to them "Is he ok?" Kin nods his head. "Anyway," Ashley said. "I bet your wondering who you're going to be spending the rest of your life with." I shrug. I'm not that interested. Then Ashley whistled and this guy comes in. He has short black hair, tanned skin, and very muscular. He had on a white tank top and jeans and sneakers. I smiled and hearts floated above me. "Laney meet your groom," Ashley said. "Zach Wood." I smiled and look at Kin and Kon who are shocked. But Corey looks like he is going to burst with anger.

Corey's POV:

I am so ticked off! When I saw the guy that Laney was going to be marrying I was so jealous! I felt like there was fire around me. But then my heart breaks again because Laney is smiling!


	3. Chapter 3

"Why am I getting married?" Laney asked. "Mom and dad are moving out of this house and can't trust me to take care of it," Ashley said. "So they think you and your groom will be happy living here." "Take the bride to her room to change for the wedding." Two butlers took Laney to her room. Laney sobbed on her bed. She saw the wedding dress next to her, she took it into the bathroom to change.  
Meanwhile, Corey, Kin, and Kon were outside talking. "We can't let Lanes go through with this!" Corey said. "As much as I think that you're jealous, I agree," Kin said. "What are we going to do?" Kon asked. "I have a crazy plan that just might work," Corey said. "Kin you spy on Ashley, there's something she's not telling us." "Kon you spy on the groom, I've got a bad feeling he's not what he seems." "What are you going to do?" Kon asked. "I have to see Laney," Corey said. So the boys went inside the house and split up.


	4. Chapter 4

Laney looked at herself in the mirror. She had on a white tank top dress, white ballet flats, her hair was in a long ponytail that rested on her shoulder. Her father came in her room with a white carnation in his hand. "I have never seen a more beautiful bride," he said and put the carnation in her hair. She sighed. "Are you ok sweetheart?" he asked. "Yes I'm ok," Laney said. "Don't lie to me young lady," Mr. Penn said. "I don't want to leave my friends forever," Laney said. "I understand sweatheart," he said and hugged her. "You must do what is right in your heart." He left her room. Meanwhile Kin snuck up on Ashley's room and peeked inside and saw her talking to herself. "I can't believe my plan worked!" Ashely said. "What plan?"' Kin muttered. "Now that my sister is going to be married, I can have Corey all to myself!" Kin gasped and a butler grabbed him and threw him in the dark basement under the house. "Ow," Kin said rubbing his arm. Kon snuck up to the guest room in the house and saw Zach looking at himself in the mirror. "Once again I have a new girl to abuse," he said. Then he punched the mirror and made it shatter. "I have to tell Corey," Kon whispered to himself but Zach heard him. He stormed out of his room and pinned Kon to the wall and squeezed him. "You, will, not... hurt... Laney!" Kon said. Then Zach had one of the butlers take Kon away and had him thrown in the basement. "You too huh?" Kin said. "Yeah," Kon said standing up. "Dude! I found out that Zach is abusive and will try to hurt Laney!" "We have to get out of here and tell Corey!" Kin said and both of them tried to find out a way out. Meanwhile Laney was out on her balcony by her room and looked outside. Then she saw an orange beanie with a skull on it come up. "Corey?" Laney said. Corey came up and panted. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I came here to see you," Corey said and looked at Laney. "Woah," he said and came closer towards her. "You look beautiful," Corey said. Laney blushed, "Come on we're getting out of here," Corey said holding out his hand. "No," Laney said sadly. "Corey I have to do this." "Lanes you don't want to marry him," he said. "Marrying him will bring happiness to everyone," Laney said turning back to Corey and looking down. "Not to you it won't," Corey said and he turned her around and lifted her face to his. He smiled and leaned in and kissed her. He pulled back and looked at her. She blushed and smiled, "Ok let's go," she said. But then Mr. Penn came in with two butlers. He saw Corey hugging Laney and his hands were on her waist. "Get your hands off of my daughter!" He yelled and had the butlers take Corey away to the basement. Corey landed on the cold hard ground. "Hey dude," Kin said. "So I guess we're gonna miss the wedding?" Kon asked. "I couldn't talk her out of it," Corey said looking down. "She has to marry him for her family." "No she doesn't," Kin said. "It's all a lie! Ashley set her up!" "She's only making her get married so that she can be with you." "Also the groom is abusive so if we don't stop this wedding, Laney is going to end up in bruises," Kon said. Rage filled Corey and he punched a hole in the wall revealing a staircase all the way to the top. "Ok let's take the stairs," Kin said. "Let's stop this wedding," Corey said and the guys ran all the way to the top and found themselves outside of the house. They saw Laney getting in a black car with her sisters and they drove off. "We're too late!" Kon said. "No we're not," Corey said. "Let's follow them!"

Meanwhile Zach was in his room double checking himself. Then he started singing to himself.

This Day Aria (Colt Version:)

(Zach:) This day is going to be perfect,

The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small.

All those armor loving bores think I look great in uniform,

What they don't know is that I have fooled them all!

Then Corey heard the singing and he started to sing as well even though he wasn't getting married.

(Corey:) This day was going to be perfect,

The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small.

But instead of having cake with all my friends to celebrate, My wedding bells may never ring for me at all.

(Zach:) I care not a thing about the ring

I won't partake in any cake

Vows will be lying when I say

That the ought any kind of weather

I'll want us to be together

The truth is that I don't care for her at all

No I do not love the bride!

For my heart is dead inside!

But I still want her to be mine!

(Corey:) We must escape before its too late

Find a way to save the day, hope I'll be lying if I say

I don't fear that I may lose her

To one that wants to lose her

Not care for her and cherish her each day

For I also love the bride for in my heart she does reside

Oh Laney I'll soon be by your side!

Then Zach walks down the aisle and sees Laney walk down with her father.

(Zach:) Finally the moment has arrived

For me to take a very lucky bride

Corey started running down the street as fast as he could.

(Corey:) Oh the wedding we won't make

She'll end up marrying a fake

Oh Laney will be...

(Zach:) Mine! All mine! (Laughs evilly quietly)


	5. Chapter 5

"Corey wait! We can take this ride over here!" Kin yelled. He pointed to a black charger nearby. Kin broke the window of a charger that was parked across the street. He connected the wires below and started it up. "Get in!" Corey said strapping his seatbelt on. "Wait you can't drive! None of us can!" Kin said. "I don't care," Corey said. Kon have Kin a cold stare, "Do it for Laney," he said. "Ok," Kin said and got in the passengers seat. Kon sat in the back. Corey out the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway and broke the tail light. He put the gear in drive and followed Laney's dad's car. There was a stop light up ahead and the black car went ahead. "Crap," Kin said. The light turned green and Corey slammed on the gas and off they went. "Look!" Kon said and all three of them noticed Laney's car stopped and she and her family were getting on a boat. "How cheesy," Kon muttered. "I don't have time for this!" Corey yelled in frustration. Then he noticed a big construction ramp ahead. "Guys," he said. "Yeah?" Kin and Kon both said. "I have a crazy plan that just might work or will probably kill us," Corey said. Kin looked ahead, "Oh no," he said. Corey slammed on the gas again and road over the ramp. "We're not going to make it!" Kin yelled while the car was in the air. The car crashed into the ocean and the guys swam to the surface. "Never do that again," Kon said. "Look we're close!" Kin said and the boys swam and climbed onto the boat using the ropes that were hanging over the edge.


	6. Chapter 6

Laney walked down the aisle with her father. When they approached Zach, Mr. Penn gave him a cold stare. "Take good care of her," he said in a serious voice and let go of Laney's hand. Zach took Laney's hand and turned towards each other and everyone sat down. "Everyone we are gathered here today to bond my sister and Zach together." Ashley said. "Do you Zach take Laney to be your wife?" "I do," said Zach. "And do you Laney take Zach to be your husband?" Laney stood there and didn't say anything. Zach gave her a mean cold stare, "Say it!" He said quietly. "I do... NOT!" She said and everyone gasped. "What?!" Ashley yelled. "You won't do what is right for your family?!" Zach looked angry at her. He grabbed her by the neck and raised his fist up to punch her in the face. Laney closed her eyes and waited for the worst to come. Suddenly she heard a thud and she felt someone put a hand on her arm. She opened her eyes and saw Corey putting his foot on Zach and looked very angry and his hand was on Laney's arm. "Lanes are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah Core I'm fine," and she hugged him. "What is going on here?!" Mr. Penn yelled angrily. "Sir let us explain!" Kin said running up to Laney's dad. "No explaining! Butlers get them!" He yelled. Zach got up and punched Corey in the face giving him a bloody nose. "We end this now!" He said. They both started to fight and then they went over board. "Corey!" Laney yelled. Then Ashley punched Laney in the face and she fell down. "Corey's mine!" She yelled and pounced on her sister. "Wait what?!" Laney said. "Mom and dad weren't really moving! I just said that so you would get married and I could have Corey all to myself!" Rage filled Laney and she punched her sister so hard, it caused her to fall off the boat. "Oh shoot!" Kon said. Corey got back up to the boat and panted. Suddenly Kin remembered something he saw online and smiled. "Kon you stop Zach!" Kin said. "Why?" Kon said. "Corey can't go on much longer!" Kin said. Kon nodded and jumped onto Zach right when he was about to come back up. "We don't want to kill him right?" Kon said. "No don't kill him! At least get him to be unconscious!" Kin yelled. "Corey come over here and help me fight these butlers." "Ok," Corey said and ran over to him. Kin whispered something to Corey and they both smiled. Corey took off his beanie and put on a red backwards cap. "Get them!" Mr. Penn yelled again and the butlers attacked Corey and Kin. Kin starred to punch and kick butlers as they came towards him saying different things. "You're unemployed! Nobody likes you! There's no point in life! You're happiness is dead!" Kin yelled. Then he saw Zach get up from the boat and Kon came up with a black eye and bloody nose. "We're dead," he said and fainted. He grabbed Laney and started to get into a helicopter that was coming towards the boat. "Oh come on!" Kin yelled still punching butlers. "Dude what do we do?!" Corey ran towards the helicopter and ran up against it doing a back flip and kicking Zach into it. "Let's get out of here!" Corey said and he picked up Laney. Kin dragged Kon to the life boat and they all got in. Mr. Penn grabbed his daughter and the stronger butlers grabbed Corey, Kin, and Kon. Ashley came up and Zach got out of the helicopter which was sinking and got back on the boat. "That's it!" Mr. Penn yelled in anger. "I don't want to see any of you boys ever and I don't want to you three to be around my daughter again!" "Get them out of here!" The butlers started to take the guys to the life boat and forced them to leave. The guys struggled to be free, then Laney shouted. "STOP!" She yelled. Everyone went dead quiet, she panted from yelling. "I am not getting married!" "Ashley only made me get married so that she could have Corey to herself!" Everyone gasped, and Mr. Penn got mad. "Zach was also going to hurt Laney! He's abusive!" Kon said. Her dad punched Zach and had him arrested. "Ashley you're grounded for a year!" He said. He went up to Corey, Kin, and Kon. "Boys I am sorry for having you beaten up," he said. "It's cool," Kin said. "I am just glad my daughter didn't get married to a guy who is abusive," Mr. Penn said. Everyone laughed, "So what do we do now?" Kon asked. "Go home I guess," Kin said. "No way man!" Laney said getting onto the stage on the cruise ship and plugging in her bass. "We rock out!" The guys smile and get on the stage and start to play their instruments. "Check out this one I wrote," Corey said and nodded at Kin and Kin started off the song.


	7. Chapter 7

(Bath Rhymes:)

Kin: Yeah! Uh huh! R & B in the house! That's red and blue not rhythm and blues!

Corey: Shorty make that booty clap! Put that butt into my lap! Cruising down these ghetto streets, jamming to my dubstep beats. Rwar! Rwar! Rwar! SHIT! A dinosaur, shorty hand me, my broadsword! Oh shit now he's eating you, oh fuck now he's trying to eat me to! Yeah right! I'm a robot guy! Shoot lasers out of my eyes, the dingleberry says to me:

Kon: Shut the fuck up!

Corey: Whoo!

Kin: Turn my headphones phones! Turn my head phone phone phone phones! Turn my headphones phones! turn my headphone phone phone phone! Turn my head phone phones.

Corey: Now I'm heading to the club, make it rain and pop some bub. Apple bottoms in my face, poopin all over the place!

Kin: Uh huh, uh yeah! Turn my headphones! Turn my mic! Y'all ready for this? And... I'm outta time.

Corey: I sway my cap to the back!

Kin: I can toast to that!

Corey: I make my ballsack slap on her booty crack

Kin: I am leveling up, I got bub in my cup

Corey: I got that ass in my lap

Kon: Now make that... ASS CLAP!

Corey/Kon: Make that ass clap make that make that ass clap! Make that ass clap make that ass clap!

Corey: Make that ass clap make that make that ass clap! Make that ass clap! Make, that, ass, clap!

Kin: Yeah! Turn my headphones phones! Turn my headphone phone phone phone yeah! Uh huh! Turn my headphones phone, turn my headphone phone phone phones. These are sounds that sound cool! Y'all ready for this?

Corey: Shorty got style, I got swag on my feet, I got her booty in my hands. It's like a thousand degrees! I am red hot fire I am sex and appeal! I want her thighs around my face for everyone of my meals. All the ladies like my movement and my talented voice!

Kin: And if I wasn't your roomie, I wouldn't complain bout the noise.

Corey: This racoon is popping bottles, blue is dropping the beat. I need the hymlich right away, I THINK I SWALLOWED A BEE! Yeah, oh yeah!

Kon: Make that ass clap!

Kin: Turn my headphones phones! Turn my head phone phone phone phones! Turn my headphones, phones.

Kon: Make that ass clap!

Corey: Whoo! Fellas and ladies on the dance floor making babies! Fellas! And ladies on the dance floor

(Corey/Kin:) Making babies!

Kin: These are sounds that sound cool! In the microphone!

Kin falls off the stage. "I'm cool! I'm cool," he said. Everyone cheered, and Laney packed up her things and said goodbye to everyone. "I'm glad you didn't get married," Mr. Penn said. "Yeah," Laney said. "Who knows maybe there is a groom for me in Peaceville." She said smiling at Corey. They boated back to the docks and walked back home holding hands the whole way. "Lanes," Corey said. "Yeah Core?" Laney said. "You forgot something back at the wedding," Corey said. "Really what?" Laney asked. "This," Corey said and he put his hands on Laney's waist and gave her a deep kiss. Laney pulled back and smiled and kissed Corey. "I love you," she said. They both hugged and walked back home in the dark.

(THE END)


End file.
